


First, Last

by thefuckistevvs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, First Kiss, Gore, Last Kiss, M/M, Sadness, Secret Santa, There are no happy endings here bud im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefuckistevvs/pseuds/thefuckistevvs
Summary: Secret Santa Request: "First kiss and last kiss, as angsty as you can make it. I want to cry"Junkers were not the kind of people that expressed their emotions, unless those emotions were “anger” or “fuck you”.





	First, Last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HoolyDooly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoolyDooly/gifts).



> Their First kiss, and their last.
> 
> Hello!!! This is a Secret Santa gift for user HoolyDooly! I am part of this discord group and we had a secret santa and this is the prompt i got! how couldn't i love it when i love sad stuff?????? its my jam, my dude.
> 
> Merry Christmas, Happy holidays!! I hope y'all have great holidays!!!! love you all!!
> 
> Shotout to my gf trish who helped me beta!

Junkers were not the kind of people that expressed their emotions, unless those emotions were “anger” or “fuck you”. Some could even see it as a weakness, a vulnerability to be exploited. Roadhog knew this. He was very well aware of how it was to wear your heart on your sleeve in the wasteland. 

After all, he hadn’t always been Roadhog. Mako had been killed, buried deep inside of him, dead and forgotten alongside those memories of his past before the Omnium.

Even if he had accepted the bodyguard job from Junkrat, even if he spent basically every single waking moment with him, Roadhog didn’t open himself up to the man no matter how much Junkrat would talk, would make random assertions about his own past and try to urge Roadhog to do the same.

Junkrat was the embodiment of human trash. Everything about him was annoying, disgusting, unappealing. He was a mess of a human, running around opening his garbage mouth until he got the both of them in trouble. A goddamn fucking idiot. A human disaster. 

Well, Roadhog probably had the worst taste known to mankind, then, because somehow the kid had managed to burrow his way into Roadhog’s heart.

God, that was so sappy.

But it was true. Maybe it was the fact that they were basically together all the time now. Or perhaps it was how he stared up at Roadhog in adoration, the way he would just go and trust his bodyguard even if they were in the Outback, where trusting someone was a death sentence.

As the days passed, he even started to look physically pleasing to Roadhog. Junkrat was skinny with barely any muscle, his hip bones jutting out and his pale skin freckled. And _God_ was he tall. The goddamned fucker was _so_ tall, but it was barely noticeable by how hunched he always was. When he stood straight, though, he reached up to Roadhog’s shoulders. He was like a goddamn cryptid and it made something stir inside of Roadhog’s gut. 

And eventually those feelings evolved. He wanted to press his thumbs against those hip bones, wanted to touch his jutting ribs and curl his digits around Junkrat’s throat and squeeze it slightly. He wanted to run his tongue down his chest to his belly, to his pelvis. Wanted to make him breathless, make him run out of air until he couldn’t speak. 

It was a particularly cold night, acidic rain making it impossible for them to move forward. The pair had been forced to search for shelter inside a small cave made by a rock formation that blocked the rain. Just before it started to rain, they were able to make a makeshift fourth wall with a very thick piece of tarp Roadhog had snagged on the road. From the looks of it, the rain would last several days, but they had enough provisions to last. 

There wasn’t much to do apart from sleep and help Junkrat make some bombs. The young Junker had been awake for several hours already. He sighed as he plopped down on the makeshift bed made out of blankets. Roadhog was lying down on his own blanket, both of them on opposite sides of the cave. 

“G’night,” Junkrat sighed, Roadhog snorted back in reply and tried to fall asleep, lulled by the sound of rain outside. 

Roadhog was woken by whimpering. Rain still fell, darkness surrounding the makeshift shelter they had made for themselves. Even if it was dark, Roadhog could see the skinny figure curled up on himself, digging his own body into the blanket to try and warm himself up. Roadhog could feel the chill air in the cave, but it wasn’t too bad for him. But then again, he had a lot of body fat to warm himself up with. Junkrat had basically no fat in his body; there was no way he could keep warm. 

He tried to ignore it, but something deep inside of Roadhog didn’t let him. The soft sounds coming from Junkrat were too much, made his throat feel all weird.

Well, he guessed he was about to do this. 

Roadhog stood very quietly, walking towards Junkrat and lying down behind him. The blond gasped when he noticed it, surprised as he stared at Roadhog.

“Hey… ya okay, Hoggie?” he whispered between clattering teeth. Roadhog reached over to grab the blanket he was using to lay down, dragging it on top of them to keep warm. Junkrat let out a soft gasp at this, going very still as Roadhog basically went to curl up against him with his hands almost wrapping around Junkrat’s skinny body.

“Ha...haha?” Junkrat said nervously, obviously unaware of Roadhog’s intentions.

“Not gonna let you freeze to death.”

“Oh, okay.”

Quiet moments were a rarity ever since he had been employed by Junkrat. The man was a lover of sound and chaos; calamity just followed him everywhere. Roadhog drank in the silence, the way Junkrat’s lithe cold body warmed up. He felt his pulse, and even if Junkrat was silent, he felt his heartbeat rising as Roadhog pressed his hands closer to Junkrat to keep him warm. The snout of his mask rubbed against his scalp. He noticed that his hands had started to trace circles on Junkrat’s skin.

“Uh, Hog?”

He used to believe he had killed Mako and buried him deep, someplace where he would never get out. After so many years, very small traces of Mako remained in the way Roadhog acted, the way he very subtly cared for some people. But it had never been like this; he hadn’t let himself be so close to someone in the past until now. Until that moment, with Jamison pressed up against him for warmth. 

“You want me to stop?” Roadhog whispered against his hair. 

Junkrat answered almost immediately, shaking his head as his body attempted to relax more. 

“No, no, k-keep goin’.”

Roadhog swallowed a sigh, mind running up miles as he continued. Roadhog closed his eyes as he felt his ribs, his abs, his concave stomach and traced it with his fat fingers. His fingertips drew gasps from Junkrat, who squirmed against his grasp but made no effort to get away. 

“Hog…” he breathed out. Junkrat moved his head to look at Roadhog, orange eyes barely visible on the light of the cave. 

Roadhog used his free hand to tilt his head up. Junkrat very carefully lifted up Roadhog’s mask until his lips showed. The older man leaned down and initiated the kiss. 

Junkrat looped his arm around his neck and brought him closer. Junkrat was a garbage kisser, too sloppy and eager like a damn puppy. Roadhog basically took over, gently nipping his lower lip, bringing him closer and using his tongue to explore his mouth. He tasted like the oats they had for breakfast, lips tasting of gasoline. Junkrat mewled, twisting his body around to face Roadhog. 

They kissed until they were out of breath. Junkrat pressed his face against Roadhog’s soft chest, panting and licking his lips.

“You good?” Roadhog said, gently caressing his spine up and down and noticing that Junkrat was definitely warmer now. 

“Yeah, hehe,” Junkrat sighed as he gave a goofy smile up at Roadhog. “I’m fine.”

Roadhog sighed. He had let Mako out and he wasn’t sure if he liked it.

But as he listened to the sound of the rain falling outside and felt the way Junkrat nipped at his skin, he knew he had done the right thing. 

\---

It hurt to breathe. With every gasp of air, he felt the blood bubbling in his throat. It slipped out of his mouth, onto his chin, and down his fat neck. He almost choked on it, making him cough for air.

Roadhog could feel the rain fall on his body, cooling it as he laid in the pavement.

It had been a disaster. All of it. It had gone to fucking hell; everything that could have gone wrong did. It was almost too perfect to just be a fuckup, but that’s what it was. They had fucked up.

The ensuing explosion had been just _way_ too strong. They hadn’t been able to clear it in time, had been caught up in it and thrown in the air. His body burned even if the cold raindrops cooled him down. 

He turned his head, spotting the unmoving body of his partner. Roadhog crawled to him, ignoring the screaming of his joints and muscles as he did so. The smoke rose to the night sky as police sirens blared from far away. They had to get out.

As soon as he made it to Junkrat, he turned him so his back was against the concrete. His face was bloody and bruised, pale and wet. He whined as he was moved towards Roadhog, who assessed the situation. 

His torso was caked in blood, a slit through his belly showing the pink inside. His guts were spilling out of him, shiny and pink and bleeding all over the place. Roadhog jostled him enough for more guts to slip out. His first instinct was to just push them back inside but Roadhog stopped, hand hovering above the wound as the severity of the situation really hit him.

He tried to grab him and carry him in his arms, but as he did, Junkrat screamed in pain, his insides slipping even more. Roadhog’s body was giving out as well, blood pouring out of his wounds. It wasn’t until that moment that he noticed that shards of glass, debris, metal, and other crap were lodged on his body. He had been so worried about Junkrat that he hadn’t noticed the blood loss and exhaustion at first.

Fuck, he couldn’t actually even sit straight. The corners of his vision went dark as he started to slip onto the floor, still holding Junkrat close to him. He only knew he had reached the concrete when the coolness of the pavement reached his side. His mind was slipping away, and as he looked down, he saw a metal rod protruding from his chest.

Gasping, Roadhog reached over to it with his hand, but just touching it made him throw up. It must have missed his heart. He choked on his breath and tried to figure out what organ it had hit, but the pain was becoming far too overwhelming to even think about it.

This was it. 

This was how they died.

Roadhog’s mind was focusing on it. He couldn’t stop thinking about it and yet he couldn’t really grasp the situation. It was as if it was a faraway concept, and he attempted to grasp it. It felt like he was somewhere else, staring down at himself as he died. 

“Hog,” Junkrat called out, wet and ragged. He looked down at him, big golden eyes sunken and skin pale. He looked up at Roadhog, begging for something, a release from the pain, to kill him but also to hold him. Begging for a thousand things. 

The only thing Roadhog could do was to hold him. He grabbed him, careful not to jostle his intestines too much. He wrapped his arms around him, bringing him as close as he could and Junkrat buried his face in Roadhog’s sweaty, bloodied chest.

“I’m sorry,” he gasped. “The explosion, it was me fault, I-”

“Shhhh,” Roadhog soothed. There was no reason for that now. No use for guilt.

Junkrat tried to sit up to meet Roadhog’s lips, but yelled as his guts stirred. Roadhog caressed him through it, slipping off his mask as he leaned down to kiss him.

Jamison’s lips were cold and wet. His kisses were normally wild, nipping at everywhere as his tongue lapped at him. But he was quiet, cold, and barely moving.

Road-no, _Mako_ closed his eyes and kissed him back, his thick lips engulfing his and attempting to make it good for Jamison. He dragged him close, hands caressing his wet pale skin. He started to feel even fainter, chest burning up in pain. His mind was starting to fade, but he mustered all his strength to hold Jamison close through it.

He opened his eyes and Jamison laid still. His eyes were closed, lips slightly parted as he laid limp in Mako’s arms.

Something inside of him broke, something that he believed he had buried many years ago. He gasped for air, but tears wouldn’t come out no matter how much his throat burned up. Everything was fading out of existence. Nothing was real anymore. It felt fake, like he was made of Silly Putty. It was a nightmare. Mako didn’t want to believe it was real.

As much as he wanted to scream and destroy everything, to level the fucking city to the goddamn ground like it deserved, Mako choked on his blood. No matter how much he tried, he couldn’t even get up. He could only lay pathetically on the ground with a dead body in his arms, dying alongside it.

All his strength drained away as Mako pulled him close, placing small, weak kisses on Jamison’s forehead as the sirens blasted in the distance, getting closer and closer until everything went dark.

And then, nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr!](http://whatthefuckistevvs.tumblr.com/)  
> [My Twitter!](https://twitter.com/thefuckistevvs)  
> [Buy me a coffee!](https://www.ko-fi.com/A313G2L)  
> [y'all like Roadrat? check out this Roadrat Discord i am part of!](https://discord.gg/TyvUXj7)  
>  Hit me up if you want to talk about the Junkers!!!


End file.
